Time and ThieveryCANCELLED
by RumTumTugress
Summary: A cat is chosen by Everlasting Cat and Time to save their world, and the cat's as well. She will encounter many obstacles on her journey, as well as a broken heart. Will she make it to the Land of Uri before it falls into darkness forever?
1. Prologue

**Just to make a statement of fact: I am a pure Christian, and whatever is written in this story should not be taken against God, for I love him very dearly.**

**I normally don't like making a new story while I am in the process of another... but, hey, it can't hurt!**

**Please read and review!**

**~RTTugress**

* * *

The Everlasting Cat looked over her world, her haven, her home. She let out a small growl and she leapt from the cliff on which she was standing, skyrocketing through thousands of miles, and she squinted her eyes in confusion.

She spread her arms out; her dark cloak billowed out, as she closed her eyes and braced for impact, but didn't crash. Instead, her cloak swung her up higher, higher into the sky where she soared. Her glowing white eyes mixed with her dark brown fur in harmony, as she landed up upon the world of Uri.

The Everlasting Cat looked around at the darkness that had concealed her world, and she let out a deep breath. Everything had been destroyed, and she looked around in horror, every building and temple was afloat, just… floating in midair.

She took it in, then let walking into the temple she landed on, entering the echoing hallway, to the glowing blue end. The Everlasting Cat entered in and looked at Time, who was standing in the corner, gazing at a glowing orb.

"Sister," The Everlasting Cat walked over to Time and touched her back lightly, "Sister, awake."

"The darkness is coming, Eve…" Time whispered, closing her eyes.

"It already has, sister." The Everlasting Cat murmured, looking at the orb as well, "What do you see?"

"I see… a cat…" Time whispered.

"A cat? Who?" The Everlasting Cat shook her sister's shoulder, ruffling up the pure white cloak that she wore.

"Patience," Time muttered, looking up at her sister with her glowing blue eyes, "You always were impatient."

"Who is it?" The Everlasting Cat asked once again, "Where can I find him?"

"It's a her…" Time whispered, "A her…"

"Her…" The Everlasting Cat stared at her sister, "Who is it?"

"Take a look…" Time closed her hand around the orb and pushed it towards her sister, and The Everlasting Cat took a look at her.

"What use is she to us?" The Everlasting Cat asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "She is but a mere mortal!"

"Her time will come, my sister." Time whispered, "Just wait and see."

"I don't want to!" The Everlasting Cat hissed.

Time looked at her sister and smiled, "I know, my dear sister. I know."


	2. Rumpelteazer

"Mungojerrie!"

"AND Rumpelteazer!"

"Get et rought, Rumpel!" Mungojerrie hissed, glaring at his sister.

"Well, ya ALWAYS exclade me in dis!" Rumpelteazer growled back, "Now, I'm a' goin' fishin'."

"Oi! Ther es no lake!" Mungo laughed mockingly.

"I'll find one," Rumpelteazer sniffed, walking off towards the TSE 1.

"Hey Rumpelteazer! How are you doing this fine evening?" Skimble called from the roof of the car, drinking his tea.

"I've been betta, Skimbal." Rumpelteazer always found it hard to be around him, after a close encounter earlier, she's been freaked out by the strange railway cat.

"That's good!" Skimble congratulated her and continued to drink his tea.

That proved Rumpel's point.

Rumpelteazer continued along her way around the Junkyard, and stared enviously at Bombalurina, the Junkyard's sexiest and sauciest female.

"What are you staring at, pipsqueak?" Bomba asked when she caught sight of the small tabby.

"How'd ya gets so beautiful?" Rumpelteazer asked. No one knew this, but Rumpel actually was a princess inside, always looking for something beautiful, long and flowing to wear. She wasn't always the thief everyone considered her to be.

"Practice, my little one. Now, be a dear and fetch my signature perfume from my drawer in my den." Bombalurina giggled, waving her paw at Rumpelteazer and continuing to file her nails on the Heaviside Lair tire.

Rumpelteazer found this as an opportunity to learn from the master of beauty, so she sprinted for the old rusty oven that was Bomba and Tugger's den. Rumpel crawled inside and immediately saw Bomba's dresser. The scarlet queen must've found it inside the Junkyard somewhere, but it was in great shape.

Rumpel searched around in the top drawer, and found an interesting clothing item. It had on piece of cloth on it, and three long pieces of elastic attached to the cloth. It looked similar to the pair of panties that Etcetera found one day, but this had less… coverage.

Rumpelteazer put that aside for later.

She finally found what Bomba must've been talking about, for when Rumpel pressed a small button on the top, good smelling stuff came out. In fact, it smelled so great, she decided to taste it.

Bad idea.

After she was done cleaning off her tounge with the back of her hand, Rumpel caught sight of something.

Bomba's collar.

Rumpelteazer let out a small squeal of excitement and took of her pearls, and put on Bomba's collar that was studded with gray spikes and red studs.

Rumpel let out a squeal of excitement and tried to copy Bomba's hip sways and her moves.

Rumpelteazer let out a sigh and collapsed onto Bomba's water bed, feeling the waves made her relax. She closed her eyes in bliss, until she felt the arm around he waist. Her eyes grew wide in fear, and looked over to see the sleeping Tugger.

Rumpel yelped and tried to move over, but he had her pinned down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tugger asked, his eyes still closed, but he had a crazed look on his face with a creepy smile.

"Away…" Rumpelteazer tried to scoot over and off the bed, but he held her even more tightly.

"Don't be so cocky, babe…" Tugger grinned and climbed on top of her.

"I'm not Bomba…" Rumpelteazer whimpered, covering up her face.

"I know you're not… WHAT?" Tugger opened his eyes and when he saw the freaked out Rumpel he flew off of her.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked curiously, and then he saw the panty sort of things on the floor.

"And why is Bomba's thong out of her dresser?"

"Thong?" Rumpelteazer stared at him, still a little scared.

"Yes…" Tugger was still staring at her and he handed her the perfume, "You may go."

Rumpelteazer nodded vigorously, and ran out the den.

* * *

The Everlasting Cat watched this with disapproval, her white eyes glowed intensly as she disapproved.

"How is this going to help us revive our land?" She turned her gaze to her sister who was studying the glowing blue orb.

"Just give her a chance," Time suggested, "She'll impress you sooner or later."

"It takes a lot to impress me, Time." The Everlasting Cat sniffed.

"Rumpelteazer has a boyfriend." Time laughed.

"Really?" The Everlasting Cat raised her eyebrows in surprised, "Who?"

"That Alonzo fellow," Time giggled, hiding her smile with her hand.

"Really?" The Everlasting Cat stared intently at the orb now, "Let's give this cat a chance."

Time just laughed and rolled her eyes.


End file.
